Monitoring the condition of production and casing strings is crucial in oil and gas field operations. Electromagnetic (EM) techniques are common in inspection of these components. One major EM technique operates based on producing and sensing eddy current (EC) in these metallic components. In the EC technique, a transmitting coil emits a primary field into the pipes. These fields produce eddy currents in the pipes. These currents, in turn, produce secondary fields. Characterization of the pipes from the EC technique is performed by measuring and processing these secondary fields. In the field, tubes/casing may have the problem of “buckling,” which refers to the deformation of these components due to the thermal or pressure loads or formation compaction. Conventional inspection software assumes a certain pipe profile baseline and only shows the thicknesses variation as part of the inversion.